The New Adventures of a Ketchum Kid
by Light of the Dawn
Summary: The Story of Katrina Ketchum, daughter of Ash Ketchum, and her friends; Laura, Hannah, Felicity, Rory, Adrian, Shen, Stone, Dean and the twins; Rose & Zack. Shippings: Pearl, Orange, Contest, Redvine, Grass and More! Prequel to Let's Get Starter'd, series discontinued.
1. Introduction

**Hello Readers! This story is a sequel to my Anti-Ikari Shipping Fanfic, _According to You,_ but you don't need to read AtY to understand the events of this fanfic (which I'm hoping to turn into a series of fanfics). I'm not going to be a review-or-else monster this time, but I'm going to be relying on my finicky muse, which is even worse.**

**Now, I don't own Pokemon, but I wrote the Theme Song for my fanfics, and the main characters in the story are going to be mostly all original, so do not use them without my permission, though I don't own their names.**

******I hope that you like it, and I'll try to finish it as quickly as possible, but I'm not going to put up a chapter if I feel that it's poorly-written or irrelevant.**

**As for the setting, I figured it was just easier to throw everyone into the same town, instead of travelling through the regions to meet their parents' friends' kids. There will be a little of that though, just not at the very start of the story.**

**I'm sorry if all the chapters in this story are a little repetitive, but they are pretty much only serving the purpose of introducing the characters and their parents and such, not really getting into adventure and drama and stuff.**

* * *

Welcome to Twinleaf Town.

Twinleaf Town is a small town in the Sinnoh Region. It has no Pokemon Gym, and the only Pokemon Contest here is the annual Twinleaf Town Festival. Even the Pokemon Research Lab is in another town! This off-the-beaten path town is something that is truly off-the-beaten path. It's very out of the way, and it doesn't get a whole lot of visitors.

Why are we here? From what I've told you already, it would seem that I've brought you to a small town that has absolutely NOTHING special about it, whatsoever.

But this town is VERY special. After all, it is the home of _Legends_. As well as it is the starting point for ten kids, who are about to begin the journey of a lifetime.

_**The road is long**_

_**The paths are many**_

_**The trip is hard**_

_**to meet your destiny**_

_**But you gotta go on**_

_**Don't quit**_

_**Put up a fight**_

_**Stay strong**_

_**You're in for life**_

_**Give it your all**_

_**This path you choose**_

_**Complete this quest**_

_**Learn when you lose**_

_**You gotta go on**_

_**Don't quit**_

_**Put up a fight**_

_**Stay strong**_

_**You're in for life**_

_**Even when you think**_

_**You can't keep going on**_

_**Stick with your friends**_

_**They'll help you up**_

_**Never lose sight**_

_**Of what you want**_

_**With determination**_

_**Your Battle's Won  
**_

_**And you will reach your goals**_

_**Next Generation!**_

_**Pokemon!**_

Episode: **NG001**

_A Question of New Adventures_

_

* * *

_

**The theme song is pretty much to a very similar tune as the Galactic Battles Theme song is, since it was stuck in my head the entire times I was writing the theme song. Also, the song's formatting wouldn't save, so it's supposed to be the verses are 4 lines, the chorus is 5.**

**I'd love reviews, but I'm giving up my title of Review-or-Else Monster. **


	2. I Wish

**Now, I don't own Pokemon, but the main characters in the story are going to be mostly all original, so do not use them without my permission, though I don't own their names.**

**This chapter is quite a long one.**

* * *

"Shellos, Hidden Power!" Called a blue eyed, blue haired girl in a poofy pink dress.

The Pink Sea Slug Pokemon responded with a wink at her trainer, quickly obeying her trainer's command. Her body glowed white for a moment as she gathered the power for it. Then, she sent several white stars flying from her body. The attack vaporized the Shellos' previous move, Double Team, which it had used to completely cover the stage with copies of itself.

The reaction of the hidden power coming in contact with the double team was dazzling. Millions of sparkles filled the air around them, making the audience go wild with excitement. The effect of the double team and hidden power was fantastic, a great combination, no doubt. Some of the audience were silent, they were awestruck.

"Wow! Dazzling!" Came the voice of the host as she jogged out onto the stage. The coordinator with her Shellos had already retreated to backstage, only leaving a few sparkles raining down on the host, who was standing in the middle of the stage, her eyes glowing with amazement.

The Pokemon Contest's host was Elora Contesta, the niece of one of the Contest's three judges, Raoul Contesta. Elora was young and definitely a beauty. She must have only been about sixteen years old, and her long brown hair was curly and fell in soft ringlets, framing her face perfectly. She always wore the same outfit for Pokemon Contests, pale blue dress pants and a pale green blouse which opened at her midriff, flowing down to her mid-thighs.

Her style of clothing was identical to that of her biggest idol, the woman who had been a Pokemon Contest host for the Sinnoh region before herself, a woman by the name of Marian. Elora had been offered the job when Marian had decided to go off on maternity leave, giving the Pokemon Contests a fresh new face for awhile. Marian, however, had adored being a mother so much that she had decided to give up the position to Elora permanently. Elora was thrilled beyond words, and made sure to dedicate her every performance as a contest host to Marian, who she knew would be watching.

How did she know all that about the contest's host? Well, she'd been watching Pokemon Contests since she was small, since she was smaller than small. She'd been watching Pokemon Contests ever since she could remember. She'd always dreamed of being a coordinator, a top coordinator, much like some of her neighbors were. They sometimes still competed for fun, but no longer were they the competitive legends that they had once been.

Her beautiful dark brown hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, and her big hazel eyes shone as she watched the images flash across the large television screen. She was a very beautiful girl, nobody could deny that fact, no matter how hard they tried to, not that anyone ever had. She looked very much like her mother.

The television screen showed the host, Elora Contesta, moving an arm in a show-girl fashion, drawing attention to a silhouette. The silhouette was of a girl, because her figure was clearly outlined, and she was definitely wearing a dress. The silhouette did not step forward into the light, but she raised her left arm, clearly holding a Pokeball in it.

The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing her identity, at the exact same moment that Elora announced the girl's name. "All the way from Twinleaf Town, here's Jade!"

The girl who was watching the television screen narrowed her eyes. The girl, Jade, who was currently doing her appeals round for the Oreburgh Contest, looked almost identical to the girl watching. The difference was that Jade was clearly older, but not by much. And another difference that was noted, Jade had dark brown eyes, not hazel.

"Smoochum, come on out and strut your stuff!" Jade commanded, tossing a Pokeball into the air above her head, which was covered in flowing dark brown locks with small pale pink bows on each side of her face. The pink bows matched her dress, which was the exact same shade of pale pink as the bows, and the skirt was designed to look like the upside down head of a rose, the massive silk petals stiff in the way that rose petals held. At the very top of the skirt part of the dress was a two inch thick ribbon, matching in color to the rest of the dress perfectly, gathering in a large bow on her left hip.

The girl watching the television screen zoned out. All she could think of, was one particular memory, a memory that had made her afraid for a very long time. She'd been terrified, of something that seemed so futile now, but back then, she'd been very afraid.

_She was six years old, her big hazel eyes staring up into the dark brown ones of a nine year old girl. The two were almost identical in appearance, save the age difference and their eye colour. They could have been twins almost, but three years apart. Sisters._

"_Don't let the Sharpedo bite!" The older girl said, laughing coldly to herself for a few moments afterwards. She seemed to no longer be paying attention to the younger girl before her._

"_What do you mean, Jade?" The younger girl asked, her big hazel eyes even larger than usual, so wide that they were almost perfectly round. She was staring up at her older sister curiously, wondering what her sister meant._

"_Why Felicity, I mean... THIS!" On the last word, the girl called Jade reached out and shoved her younger sister into the pool, laughing loudly to herself to express her amusement as her sister flailed desperately in the water. She flashed her beautiful smile and walked away innocently, as if nothing at all had happened, as her sister fought drowning in the pool._

_As Felicity flailed, trying to reach out of the water and grab the edge of the pool, she went under. She hadn't been taught to swim yet, and her sister knew that. Her heart was racing, and her wet clothes were weighing her down. She bumped one of her knees on the side of the pool, and from her sister's warning, she was convinced that it was a Sharpedo attacking her. She hadn't looked down, she'd only been focused on getting out of the water, so she didn't know that she'd only bumped her knee._

"_Oh no! -Licity!" Came the high pitched voice of another girl. She heard a splash as the other girl joined her in the pool, swimming over to join her. Felicity never looked around for her savior, but the world was fading as she gasped for breath, and as water filled her mouth. She was going to drown, her sister had killed her. Her world faded to black._

"_No, Licity! Licity! Wake up, Licity!" Came the same voice again. Hands were grasped around her right arm, and shaking it repeatedly. She could feel something hard and warm under her, and wet too. She opened her hazel eyes, meeting the emerald gaze of a redheaded girl who was the same age as herself. _

"_Laur-ra?" She gasped, realizing that the other girl must have been the splash she'd heard. The other girl must have saved her from drowning. _

"_Licity! You're alive!" the other girl exclaimed, quickly pulling her up into a sitting position. She looked her over for a moment, checking her for any apparent bruises, and then sighed. After a moment, the redhead's expression turned from relieved to scornful. "You shouldn't go in the pool when there isn't a lifeguard around! And you gotta wear a swimsuit, not your regular clothes!"_

_In the way which she spoke, she sounded like a mother in a six year old's body. But then again, that was Laura Sketchit for you. She had jumped in the pool to save her from drowning. Laura had been the first one to learn how to swim out of the group of them, but that wasn't much of a surprise, since her mother had lead a water type gym for many years before she had become a mother, and she had pretty much grown up in the water, so whether it was because her daughter was raised in as much water as her mother, or because Laura had inherited her mother's love of the water, Laura spent as much time in the water as she could._

Snapping out of her flashback, and shaking her head, she looked at the television screen again, to see that they were just about to announce the eight coordinators who had made it to the final round. Seven nameless head shot photos flashed onto the screen one by one. Only one had a name, _Jade_.

The rest of the competition was very much a blur in Felicity's mind as she thought about the terror which her older sister had inflicted not only on herself, but on her friends as well. She couldn't think of anything else, other than that it was the happiest day of her life when Jade had been given permission to start her Pokemon Journey.

The only other thing that was on her mind as the contest was a blur, was the fantasy that she was there, on that stage, showing off her Pokemon. She imagined herself battling the competitors, her Pokemon's carefully planned and executed moves, their complete brilliance for the world to see. Her mind was working in overtime as she imagined making it to the final round. She glanced over at the television for a second, noting that her sister was one of the two finalists. She retreated into her fantasy once again.

_She was on the stage, her sister at the other end, facing her. The audience was going crazy at the idea of watching the two sisters battle it out. Felicity took a deep breath, her big hazel eyes fixed on the dark brown ones of her older sister. Both girls narrowed their eyes, almost in unison. Nobody caught it but Felicity, Jade mouthing the words _"Don't let the Sharpedo bite."

_Felicity smiled at her sister, trying desperately to hide her queasy stomach. It was almost as if this contest was real. Felicity had too take another deep breath to calm herself. Finally, she was ready to start. She nodded to Elora and went to throw her Pokeball into the air. As she moved the hand that held the Pokeball, she called out two words. "Go Roserade!"_

"And I thought _I_ was random!" Shen's voice broke through her fantasy.

Felicity's eyes widened as she realized that she'd sent out her imaginary Pokemon out loud, and now everyone was staring at her as if she'd just grown wings and a beard. Her face started to feel overly warm, and she knew that her cheeks were turning bright red with embarrassment.

She looked at the television screen, and realized that the match was between her sister's Smoochum and the coordinator that she was battling was the one who had done her appeal right before Jade had, with her Shellos. She couldn't blame her random outburst on cheering for one side or the other. And neither of them were even grass types!

Embarrassed beyond what words could describe, Felicity shrank back, retreating back to the shadows from her friends confused stares. A few laughed at her reaction and turned back to the show, some chatting amongst themselves about who they thought would win the match, or other small talk.

"Thanks for letting us watch the match here, Mrs. Ketchum!" Came the voice of Laura Sketchit. The redhead quickly undid her ponytail and redid it in a matter of seconds. Her red hair was relatively short, usually pulled up into a short, spiky ponytail on the side of her head.

"It was no problem, Laura. I like to entertain." Came the response of the bluenette beauty. She was looking down at her daughter's friends with her big, beautiful blue eyes and a warm, friendly smile on her beautiful face. In short, Mrs. Ketchum was beautiful and nobody could deny that.

"Why don't we go and hang out outside? We've been inside for so long, watching that contest, we need some fresh air!" Came a third female voice. This one belonged to Mrs. Ketchum's daughter, Katrina Ketchum. She had raven black hair like her father, but in every other way she looked just like the picture of her mother at the same age that was on the mantle piece.

There were photos all around the Ketchum house of Mr. And Mrs. Ketchum as older children and as older teens. There did, however seem to be a gap in ages, as the photos went from being about ten and eleven years old to being about sixteen, with no medium point seen anywhere. She'd never questioned it, or thought to question it.

"Alright then, off you go." Mrs. Ketchum responded with a smile and a nod. And so, the ten of them filed out the front door and into the Ketchum's front lawn.

"Pip-pip lu-up!" Came the voice of one of Mrs. Ketchum's Pokemon, the Pokemon which had been her starter, her Piplup. It seemed to be warning them to stay away from the wilderness, something that they already knew, or should have known from living in Twinleaf Town all their life.

"Yes Piplup, we _know_!" Came Katrina Ketchum's slightly irritated voice as she lead her friends away from the house. Before heading off in the direction of their regular hang out spot in Twinleaf, she turned around to face her mother. She said a phrase that it was known by everyone in Twinleaf Town that the two of them shared the same catch phrase. "No need to worry, right?"

Flashing her daughter a smile, Mrs. Ketchum turned around and went back into the house. Meanwhile, he daughter lead her group of friends to the old Rowan tree. The Rowan tree had been planted by the lab assistants at Professor Rowan's retirement party. It now served as a hang out tree where all the children on Twinleaf town came to play or to just sit and talk. Many of the larger roots were exposed and made comfortable hollows for the children to sit in.

"Wouldn't it be fun if _we_ all started our Pokemon Journeys too!" Came the enthusiastic voice of Katrina Ketchum. She had already climbed onto one of the lowest branches, which was thick enough that it could probably hold all of their weight at once, but it wasn't long enough for them to all fit onto it.

"Yeah! I could prove to everyone that _I'm_ not weak!" Came the voice of a very pretty maiden who was hanging from a higher branch by just her hands. How she'd gotten that high up was a mystery, since there were no lower branches close enough that could hold her weight on them, that she could have used to climb that high.

She pulled herself up higher, sitting on the branch, and looking down at her friends, pulling a long twig out of her long pink hair. Her big dark blue eyes showed a great deal of amusement as she flicked the twig away from herself, and sent it spiraling down to the ground below. She waited until the twig landed neatly on the ground before she took her gaze from it.

"Nobody ever said that you were weak, Hannah!" Came a male voice. This was the voice of Zack, one half of a pair of twins. His light brown hair was styled exactly as his fathers was, in a slightly messy, slightly shaggy cut.

"Nobody _said_ it, but how many people will think it? I mean, my mother is a Pokemon Nurse, everyone knows how soft spoken she is! And my dad is just as soft spoken because he's a Pokemon Breeder!" Hannah responded as she somehow twisted her body so that she could swing back and hang by her knees from the branch, and look down at her friends.

"Honestly, Hannah, I think you're being a bit paranoid. Why would anyone think your weak just because your parents are soft spoken? Personally, I think it would put more pressure on you to be strong because your parents, mainly your father, as he is a breeder and all, is because they are strong trainers too!" Laura said with a roll of her pretty green eyes.

Hannah could go on for hours about how everyone either did or would think that she was a weak trainer. And in her random ranting sessions about said topic, she could actually be quite convincing for the cause which she was against. It was almost as if she was trying to get someone to think that she was weak, and would be a weak trainer, just so that she could have someone to prove wrong, someone to oppose.

Hannah shook her head. Felicity wasn't sure if she were trying to clear her head, as all her blood was rushing to her head, and making her face bright red like a tomato or if she was shaking it to say no. After looking a bit dizzy, she opened her mouth to speak. "I'm not paranoid! I have reasons-"

"WE KNOW!" Chorused her friends as one. They had heard every reason that she had to offer as to why people might think she would be a weak trainer. And Laura had been the only one patient enough, besides Stone, to prove Hannah wrong on every single reason. Hannah gave a reason why, Stone and Laura fed the same reason back as to why not. Laura and Stone made a good team, especially when it came to things like that.

Felicity rolled her eyes at the trio. Hannah's face was getting so red now, that it was starting to go purple, so the pink haired beauty flipped back up to sitting upright again. Honestly, the girl was like an Aipom or Mankey the way she maneuvered her way in the branches like she did. Felicity stifled a giggle at the thought of Hannah being an Aipom or Mankey.

"I wish that I had Pokemon." Katrina said dreamily, her bright blue eyes gazing off into empty space as she slid down from the branch and into her favorite hollow between the roots of the massive old tree. Her baggy black t-shirt was dappled with the shade of the tree's leaves, the same as her baggy jean carpi pants.

"Yeah, going out into the big wide world with Pokemon of our own sounds like it would so so fun! I would become the greatest Coordinator ever!" Zack exclaimed enthusiastically, pumping a fist in the air with determination. His light brown hair moved a little as the gentle breeze caressed it.

"Nuh-uh! I would be the greatest Coordinator ever!" The voice belonged to a girl with very bright red hair in two big, bushy ponytails. Both Zack's and the Redhead's bright green eyes sparkled as they each matched the other's determination exactly. The girl was Rose, the other half of a set of twins, and Zack's fraternal twin.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We know, you'll both be great coordinators!" Katrina Ketchum said, waving one hand dismissively at their argument. Rose and Zack were very competitive, and could argue with each other for as long as Hannah could argue all the points that people would think she would be a weak trainer, or maybe even longer. Nobody wanted to sit and time who could argue their cause longer.

The two turned their identical green eyes towards their blue eyed friend, and gave her a look that almost made Felicity laugh. As different as they looked from each other, apart from their eyes, the twins were so similar in their personalities and expressions. Although, anyone who cared to point out such a fact was dancing with danger, because the twins liked to think that they were very different from each other, and that the only things that they shared were their parents, their birthday, and their eye color.

"I wonder if Pokemon food would taste good..." Shen's voice immediately got the stares of all of his friends. Everyone was giving him the same look, a look that was clear they were wondering about his sanity.

"Uh... Shen? What Pokemon would you like if you became a trainer?" Rose asked, breaking the silence at long last. Shen shook his head, suddenly realizing that he'd said his thoughts out loud again.

"Oh... uh... I'm not sure. I guess any would be fine for me." He responded, running one hand through his dark reddish brown hair. His big green eyes were slightly confused at the question, and he smiled at his friends, and some shook their heads at him, knowing what he was like. He was Shen after all, the most random and easily distracted boy in the entire region.

"Oh, well I definitely want a Pachirisu!" Rose exclaimed, weaving her fingers together and holding her hands on her chest. She smiled and closed her eyes, as if she was allowing her mind to fill her vision with her fantasy world, the world in which she had a Pachirisu.

"My mom has a Pachirisu. It is the most hyperactive Pokemon on the face of the Earth!" Katrina exclaimed, giving her friend a quizzical look. It seemed that Katrina wasn't exactly fond of her mother's Pachirisu, or perhaps she just wasn't fond of the electric squirrel's high energy level.

"I know! Don't you think that it's just the cutest thing on the planet?" Rose squealed, not seeming to catch onto her friend's distaste for the Pokemon in question, while clapping her hands together with excitement. She adored cute Pokemon, and could be a complete girly-girl at times. That was one time when she was very different from her twin brother, who hated anything to do with shopping and girly moments.

"Uh... sure Rose, anything you say..." Came Katrina's reluctant response.

"What, you don't like Squirrels, Kitty?" Came the smug voice of another of their friends.

Kitty's eye twitched with rage, and she leaped up, her hands curled tightly into fists. She stood in front of him, and began to yell at him, her face pink with rage. "DO NOT EVER CALL ME KITTY! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT! YOU KNOW, DEAN OAK, I AM GOING TO HURT YOU ONE OF THESE DAYS FOR CALLING ME THAT!"

The only reason that she stopped yelling was because she was purple in the face from not taking a breath during her rant. She was standing in front of Dean Oak, giving him the most poisonous of glares. Katrina opened her mouth to continue on with her rant, when Laura Sketchit put a hand on her shoulder.

"Katrina, no matter how much you yell at him, it seems that his head is as thick as a brick wall. At least the _rest of us_ respect you enough to not call you that name. Come on, take a deep breath and sit back down with us." Laura's soft voice could calm even the most worked up Pokemon and people. When Katrina wasn't looking, Laura shot Dean a look that told him to shut up.

As Katrina obeyed Laura and began to take several deep breaths to calm her anger, Katrina had turned her back to Dean, who rolled his eyes at Laura. Sighing because she knew that she couldn't win against Laura, Katrina Ketchum sat down in her favorite hollow again, crossing her arms and continuing to glare at Dean whenever Laura looked away.

"You know, threats and insults are for people with no vocabulary." Dean smirked, having waited until Katrina was calmed down for the most part until he spoke again. Katrina made her hands into fists again, gritting her teeth as she preceded to glare at Dean. Laura shook her head at Dean, giving him a look of "you never learn, do you?".

"Yeah, well calling me Kitty is something found to always be accompanied by a low IQ. And is also known to be followed shortly after by severe pain." Kitty retorted, turning her back to Dean and flicking her hair, as if he wasn't even there. Her bright blue eyes were flickering with a small spark of anger, determination and a tiny hint of satisfaction at getting in an insult at Dean Oak.

Deciding to step in before the argument got any further, Stone spoke, his mellow voice a great contrast to Katrina's angry one. His topic however, was more so like something that would come out of Shen's mouth. "I wonder what Starter Pokemon they have in the Johto Region...?"

* * *

**Reviews are awesome -hinthint-**

**_What do you think of the characters so far? _Please post a review telling me what you think, but reviews aren't required for me to post the next chapter.**


	3. Rush Rush Rush

**Chapter 3, here it is.**

**I would like you to meet Stone.**

**To make things easier for everyone, i've tried to somehow work in the parents saying each other's names so you know who's who's kid, and so on and so forth.**

**I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

"Hey son, how was your day?" Came the fast paced voice of his blond haired father.

"Oh Barry, hold off on the boy for a minute. He's just this second stepped through that door! Have some patience!" His bluenette mother exclaimed, with a roll of her beautiful dark gold eyes.

Her blond haired husband opened his mouth and began to protest. "But Ange-"

"Not everything can be accomplished by all that rush rush rush." Angie responded to Barry's protest as the trio made their way into the living room.

"Aw, Ma, it's no big deal really. I'm used to it. When you are working late at the day-care,-" Stone's voice was cut off as his father put a hand over his mouth, Barry pulling his son's head to his chest.

"He's joking... I mean, come on... Would I really do such a thing?" Barry looked at his wife, his orange eyes pleading. Both Angie and Stone burst out laughing, and was soon joined by Barry himself, having conceded defeat. This defeat was fully confirmed when Barry surrendered his grip on Stone's head, and let him sit down.

"Well, an answer to your question, Dad. My day was alright. We watched the Oreburgh Contest over at the Ketchum's house. Then later, at the old Rowan tree, Kitty – oops, I mean Katrina, she'd kill me for sure if she heard me call her Kitty, anyway, Kit-rina mentioned how we should get our own Pokemon-"

"That's a great idea!" Barry exclaimed, cutting Stone off in the middle of his explanation. All that got him was a light slap in the shoulder from the back of his wife's hand.

"Don't let him finish, will you?" Angie said with a roll of her eyes, as the three of them knew good and well that there was no changing the way that Barry was.

"Don't worry, I won't." Barry answered, giving his wife a mischievous smile. Then he turned his head to look at his son. "You know, Stone, Katrina was right on the mark when she suggested that you guys should all start your Pokemon Journeys. I think it was a good idea, at least."

"I never got the chance to go on my Pokemon Journey, since I was busy with the daycare and all. But the thing is, I agree that it would be a great experience for you." Angie nodded. "Besides, Twinleaf Town is going to get awful boring for you after awhile."

"You know, I have the strangest feeling that you're trying to get rid of me." Stone commented jokingly.

"Do not question our ulterior motives!" Barry exclaimed, also joking.

* * *

**Reviews are lovely, very lovely, no matter how critical or "pointless".**


	4. Same Place as Her Sister

**Here's Chapter 4. Meet Felicity.**

**I don't own Pokemon, sadly.**

* * *

Quietly, she poked her supper with her spoon. Her big hazel-brown eyes were flickering with excitement, and her fingers were almost shaking. She was going to ask her parents. After dinner, she had to ask them after dinner. That way, they couldn't tell her to finish her dinner and that they'd discuss it later, while they made their escape.

"Felicity, it's not like you to pick at your dinner. What's wrong?" Her mother asked, her dark brown eyes focusing on her hazel-eyed daughter. The attention of Felicity's father was also now on Felicity, the dark eyes of both her parents boring into her.

"Well, today we were watching a Pokemon Contest... and we started talking about if we were to start our Pokemon journeys... and... can I?" Felicity made a lot of pauses during her speech, but eventually she got it all out for her parents to hear. Looking down at her place, she scooped up a large spoonful and shoved it into her mouth, chewing quickly.

"Really? I was starting to think that you weren't interested in being a trainer." Her father attempted a joke, flicking a strand of long violet hair from his face. However, his attempt at making a joke was a poor one, and failed to be recognized as more than a statement.

"What do you think, should we let her do it?" Her beautiful brunette mother asked, looking over at her husband. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, it was almost as if they were having a private discussion.

"I think that it would be good for her. What about you, Giselle?" Her father said, looking at his daughter for a bit, then returning his gaze to Felicity's mother.

"Yes, I agree. But Paul, just where is she going to get a starter?" Her mother asked before taking a sip from her glass, which was full of water.

"The same place that her sister did. Send her to the lab in Sandgem." Her father replied in that cool, callous voice of his. He was finished both his dinner and his glass of water already, so he was merely sitting in his seat, observing his wife and youngest daughter with his cool, black eyes.

Felicity was surprised by her parents response to it. She had expected that she would have to give a good sales pitch, and really sell the product, really think up all the convincing arguments which she could possibly use, and really push for it. She was glad that she didn't have to work so hard to be able to do what she wanted. With her hazel eyes wide, she breathed a question. "Really, you mean it?"

"Yes, we do." Her mother, Giselle's warmer tone confirmed the answer. Her father, Paul, nodded his agreement.

Her heart beginning to race with her excitement, Felicity wolfed down the rest of her dinner, and excitedly went to bed. She was hoping that she would be able to sleep, because she was hoping that she might be able to leave for Sandgem Town the next morning. Though, maybe she would start packing first...

* * *

**And there it is. Reviews are lovely.**


	5. Telling?

**Here's the next chapter! **

**Randomly, here's Shen. **

* * *

"Can you smell popcorn?" Were the first words out of his mouth once he was inside his family's house. He was bending down to take off his shoes, when he'd suddenly blurted out the question.

"No. Maybe you can smell dinner? But Mom's making a roast, not popcorn. Well, perhaps it's your shoes? Though really, if you think they smell like popcorn, you need your head examined. Then again, why go somewhere to get a mile-long list of what we already know is wrong with your head." Came the high pitched voice of his seven year old sister. She had bright red hair and dark green eyes, her fiery red hair pulled back into a ponytail at the back of her head.

She was quick witted, especially for her age. Truthfully, she was a genius, and she thought that she was much better than he was because of it.

"What do you want, Heloise?" Shen asked, rolling his eyes at his sister when she couldn't see him do it. She would only make a big deal out of it if she saw anyway, and an even bigger deal if he _said_ anything, so he was stuck in a stalemate when it came to responding to his sister's insults and snide remarks. And the bigger the deal that she made out of anything he did, the less likely their parents were to side with him instead.

After all, she _was_ their perfect little angel. Who could deny that the little redhead with her big, innocent eyes and perfect little smile, was angelic, if only in appearance. Only Shen and a select few of Shen's friends had seen the seven year old's true colours. But for the few who hadn't, they found it hard to believe that such a sweet, smart little girl could be so evil.

"I wanted to tell you that your intelligence is far inferior of mine, and is by far the most insufficient IQ level that I have ever known. You should be in a zoo." Heloise replied, her voice quiet and sounding as innocent as the comment was malicious. Her shining emeralds seemed to glow with pride, even though it was one of the minor insults she used often.

Shen sighed, and shook his head, his dark red hair flopping about with the movement. He disliked his sister, but not nearly as much as she hated him. And he couldn't figure out why she hated him, he'd never been nasty to her in his entire life. Yet, somehow his sister found something to hate about him, everything to hate about him. Anything he did was either made fun of, or ratted out to their parents, by _her_. It didn't matter who had started it, he still got the blame for it.

But the shake of his head had only brought on a spiral of new comments. He couldn't win, and Heloise knew it, and used it to her advantage. "You need to wash that rats nest. Or shave it off. It's disgusting and you need to get rid of it. If you're lucky, mom will shave it all off and maybe something semi-decent will grow back in it's place. Or maybe if you took care of it, it wouldn't look so _atrocious_."

She flashed him a look that meant she fully intended on convincing their parents to shave his head. He liked his hair, and there was nothing at all that was wrong with it. He ran a comb through it every morning, and he certainly bathed more often than the stereotypical boy of 10 years. Then again, his mother had run a hot spring once upon a time, and had taken him to several of them. And while he couldn't duplicate the wonderfully relaxing feeling of a natural spring, he wasn't a stranger to bathing normally.

Sighing inwardly, he backed against the wall to slip past his younger sister. She gave him a dirty look as he passed, and shied away from him as if he was covered from head to toe with thick, sticky mud, something to which he wasn't. His sister seemed to get enjoyment from life by torturing him. She liked to ruin things for him, and she seemed to gain some kind of sick pleasure from doing so.

"Mom?" Shen called out quietly, as he stepped through the archway that lead from the foyer to the kitchen. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Heloise step up behind him, and whisper one word, barely audible, in his ear, before she walked past him, and straight to the fridge, which she promptly opened.

Giving him a warning glance from behind their redheaded, green eyed mother's back, Heloise stepped behind the open fridge's door, hiding herself from her brother's view. The word that she'd whispered to him unnoticed by their mother, had also been a warning and a challenge. "_Telling_?"

"Oh, you're home. I hadn't expected you until a bit later." She said, returning her attention to the task at hand. She was preparing dinner for the family, and she was currently peeling and cutting carrots and potatos. All that could be seen was her short, messy ginger hair, the colour which she shared with her daughter, Heloise.

Heloise pulled back from the fridge, giving him another look that said "See? Now get lost,". She smirked to herself, and flicked a long strand of her ginger hair out of her face. She flashed him another warning smile before disappearing once again behind the fridge door. It appeared that she wasn't looking for anything in particular, but merely using the appliance as a hiding place for the moment.

He'd had enough of it though. His sister made his life a never ending misery. She tortured him, blackmailed him, embarrassed him, tricked him, in any way that she could. He couldn't take it for any longer, or he would end up exploding. His parents would never believe him over their perfect little genius angel anyway, so what was the point in turning to them for help. They would just assumed that he was jealous of his sister's high IQ.

"Can I start my Pokemon Journey?" He blurted out, just as his father walked into the room. His sister closed the fridge quickly, and gave him a startled glance.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea." Came his father's voice. Shen looked around to see the man, who he shared his hair colour with, standing in the doorway, nodding in agreement.

"You started your Pokemon journey at about the age that Shen is now, didn't you, Honey?" Came the soft, sweet voice of Shen's mother. Shen looked around to see her nodding also, and looking between her husband, Kenny, and her son, Shen.

"Yes, I did. What do you think, Lee? Shall we let him walk the long, hard path?" Kenny asked, using his nickname for his wife, Leona, in his question. When she called him 'Honey', he always called her 'Lee'.

"A brilliant idea. Now Shen, if you help me make dinner, your father and I will let you start your adventure tomorrow, that is, if you want to start it so soon." Leona offered a deal. Shen nodded and went over to clear the table so that it could be set for dinner.

"'If he wants to start so soon'?" Kenny questioned, looking at his wife with one eyebrow raised curiously. "Don't baby the boy! Back in my day, we weren't given the choice of when to start."

Leona rolled her sparkling green eyes and walked over to her husband. She flicked him with a dish towel and smiled as she shook her head. "We're from the same era, Grandpa! We grew up together, after all! And I happen to _know_ that your parents didn't kick you out! They wanted you to stay longer, but you were so ready to get to the path to victory that they couldn't and _wouldn't _think of trying to stop you. Now don't tease Shen, he can start his journey whenever he wants to start it."

* * *

**Poor Shen. Siblings can be mean.**

**Reviews are awesomeness!**


	6. About Time

**And here's an update!**

**Let me introduce you to Hannah.**

* * *

As the pink haired beauty stepped inside the front door, she was immediately thrown into a stampede. It was like a massive litter of puppies swarming the door, searching for some kind of escape. But they weren't trying to escape, they were _greeting_ her, and they weren't puppies, nor were they Pokemon for that matter. No, they were her kin, her own flesh and blood, her _siblings_.

Their appearances were a wide variety. Some were pale skinned, and pink haired with big blue eyes like their mother, and some had a darker complexion, brown hair, and dark, dark eyes like their father. And every combination that one could think of that was in between those two. She was one of the more fortunate ones when it came to her appearance, no offense to her father, but she was glad that she didn't resemble him at all.

She was the fifth oldest of the group, but she was the oldest of her siblings to be in the house at the moment. Her other siblings had gone off on their Pokemon Adventures already, and her oldest sibling, her sister Hillary, had gone off to the Kanto region to work as a gym leader for the Pewter city Gym, a gym that her father had once been leader of himself.

And she was stuck here, in Twinleaf Town, with her six younger siblings, who ranged in age from 3 years to nine years. There were simply too many children in the household, and at times, Hannah though she would go insane. As much as she loved them all, they were annoying, _very very_ annoying, so she opted to stay out of the house as much as she could.

Wading through the tidal wave of her kin who had come crashing down upon her as she stepped in the door, Hannah finally found herself in the archway that opened up into the kitchen. She could see her mother and father standing together, facing the wall. One of her father's arms was around her mother's waist.

"So, how's your studies coming along, girls?" She heard her father ask the wall. Of course, her parents weren't actually talking to the wall, they were talking to the two girls on the other end of the video phone. Without even looking at the screen, or hearing a response from the 'girls', Hannah knew exactly who was on the other end of the line.

"Great!" Two extremely feminine voices exclaimed in unison. They belonged to her beautiful older sisters, who were twins. Their names were Marianne and Suzanne, though they insisted on everyone calling them Mari and Suzi.

They were as beautiful as their mother, with their hair styled the exact same way. They were slender and graceful, their big blue eyes shining with pride at their accomplishments, and the accomplishments of their kin. They were the perfect images of Nurse Joys, with only one difference. Instead of having hair coloured soft pink, their hair was light brown, the exact shade of their father's. Yet it was still long and silky smooth, just like their mother's.

At the age of 13 years, they were currently in college, in training to become Pokemon Nurses just like their mother. They were soft spoken most of the time, like their mother, and they were as sweet and patient as both of their parents. They were so similar, it wasn't surprising that they were best friends. Even being that they were twins, they were so similar in personality, and when it came to appearance, you had to either be family, or know them for a really long time to figure out which one was which.

Her sisters were both following very closely in their mother's footsteps. They had a head start on all of their classmates after all, their father being a breeder and their mother being a Pokemon Nurse. They already knew the majority of the curriculum anyway so they rarely had to study. That was one fact which they had confided in Hannah and Hannah alone. Although she knew that she could probably ace the Pokemon Nurse's exam in her sleep, Hannah had very different goals for her life.

"What? They teach that voice special?" Hannah greeted them, walking up to stand on her Father's right side, and peering at the screen at her two sisters.

"What? You're still at home?" Came Marianne's reply, her voice now sounding so obnoxious, it was hard not to laugh at it.

"I would have thought you'd have been kicked out by now." Suzanne added, her voice now equally as obnoxious as Marianne's was.

"Or perhaps Mother and Father had begged you to begin your Pokemon Journey." Marianne contributed, her voice still very obnoxious sounding, and amusement sparkling in the trio's matching sets of big blue eyes.

"Actually, it is about time you started your Pokemon Journey, that is, if that's the path you want to take." Her father's voice was serious, and his three daughters looked up at him curiously.

"Of course I want to! I'm going to be a member of Sinnoh's Elite Four!" Hannah exclaimed, beaming at her parents and siblings.

"Well when we get our own stations, you make sure that you come and visit us. We want to heal your Pokemon for you!" Marianne and Suzanne responded in unison, their voices returning to their soft, gentle tones that were normal for the twins.

"I'm going to go pack!" Hannah shouted from the base of the staircase before bolting up the stairs, taking them two by two. She was gone in mere seconds, only the sounds of heavy, thudding footsteps and a sudden crash just moments after the footsteps stopped.

Honey Joy rolled her eyes at her husband and her children. "Now look what you've gone and done. How many times must I tell you not to put bees in her bonnet. You helped to raise her, you know how high strung she can get when she gets her mind set! Well, I'll have to talk to you later, girls. I love you, and keep up with your studies, you make me prouder every day. Brock, I'm gonna go and help her pack. I dread to think about what she _thinks_ she'll be taking with her."

"Alright sweetheart." Brock replied, giving his wife a quick peck on the cheek as she turned around and made her way to the potential disaster zone that was Hannah's bedroom. Then he turned back to his conversation with his twin daughters, the three of them smiling as they pictured Honey Joy's reaction when she opened the door to Hannah's bedroom.

* * *

**And here, Hannah demonstrates that not all siblings are evil monsters. **

**For those of you who don't know Honey Joy, she was introduced in a flashback in my fic _According to You._**

**Please review!**


	7. Never Got a Chance

**Guess What? An Update!**

**I don't own Pokemon, but currently all the Original Chars in this story belong to me, so please do not use them without getting my permission first.**

* * *

His violet hair was cut to be slightly long, it was shaggy and ended just above his chin. He brought one hand up, and flicked it out of his eyes, suddenly scrunching his hair from the top, messing it up even more then it already was. Sighing, he let his hand fall to his side again, and he shook his head, every piece of hair falling into place in mere moments.

"I wish my hair was like yours is." His mother said, one of her hands reaching out and gently touching one finger to the underside of his chin, making him look up a fraction, until his green eyes met her blue ones.

"I don't think your blue eyes would go so well with my hair. They go with your hair though." Rory replied, studying his mother's aging face.

"I didn't mean colour. What I meant is that I wish my hair didn't need to be brushed and pampered in front of a mirror for it to look nice." She smiled at her son before pulling him into a close hug.

She adored her son, and the two were closer than normally a son and mother were. She adored him so much that she spoiled him. Anyone who didn't know his story would say that he was spoiled rotten. Anyone who knew the story still thought that he was spoiled, but he hadn't been given the privilege of having a normal childhood.

He'd watched all his friends grow up with a normal life, and he himself had been forced to lead one himself that was far from the normal lives of his friends. His life had been filled with twists and turns and misfortune. Yet one thing he had not been deprived of was attention, and because he had always had so much of it showered upon him, he always expected all eyes on him.

There were some people who argued that it was a personality trait that he'd gotten from his mother, who he had been told had been deprived of attention as a child, her mother had neglected her all her life, vanishing from it one day without so much as a trace. She'd always sought attention to fill that void in her life, and she had tried to raise him opposite to how she'd been raised.

And yet, her constant desire to make his life good where hers had been bad had made him spoiled and he wasn't used to being ignored, or if he was deprived of attention for more than a few hours in which he wasn't sleeping. But regardless of how much his mother had tried to shield him from everything, his life had still been rough. She hadn't been able to sand down all the hard edges.

"You want to start your Pokemon Journey, don't you?" Her question came out of the blue. He'd been quiet for a few moments now, and it was as if she had read him like a book. He was the closest person she had in her life, and she knew him better than anyone else in the entire world.

"I don't want to leave you here all by yourself." He responded, his eyes filled with the conflict which was tearing at his insides like the claws of a furious Pokemon. He couldn't hide his emotions when he was with his mother, it seemed that she could draw out all truth in him.

"I won't be alone. I've got Seviper and Yanmega here with me. Darling, I won't keep you from reaching for the stars. If you want to start your Pokemon Journey, I'm not stopping you from doing so." His mother's voice quavered as she spoke. She had to pause to take a deep breathe before she could even continue on with her speech. "In fact, I'm encouraging you to go. I never got my chance, I want you to have the opportunity. I want you to follow your dreams, I want you to achieve your dreams. You make me prouder every day. I love you, and I want you to be happy. Come on, I'll help you pack for your Journey."

* * *

**No, James is not Rory's father. His father will be revealed later in the series, I promise. All in good time.**

**Please Review!**


	8. Reach Your Goals

**Another Update.**

**I don't own Pokemon. Please Ask before using if you would like to use any of my OC characters.**

* * *

Her bright ginger hair was pulled up into a short, spiky ponytail on the side of her head, the exact same way which her mother had used to wear her own bright ginger hair. She knew this because there were hundreds of pictures in the photo albums and a few on the walls of her mother wearing her hair the exact same way.

When she saw her mother and father in the living room, watching the television together, she greeted them, in that soft, sweet voice of hers. Then, she plopped herself down in her favorite armchair, which was unoccupied. She pulled her knees up to her chest, and locked her fingers together with her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Hello Sweetheart." Her parents greeted her in unison.

"Hi Mom and Dad." She replied, smiling at them before turning her focus to the television, and the documentary on Feebas and Magikarp, and their evolutions; Milotic and Gyarados. At the current moment, they were going over the similarities in the two different Pokemon's evolutionary families.

"How was your day?" Her father asked when the dreaded commercial break started.

"It was pretty good. We were all over at Katrina's house, watching the Oreburgh Contest on their TV. Then afterwards, we went to the Rowan Tree, and Katrina was saying about how it would be fun if we started our Pokemon journeys too." Laura explained.

"That would be a good experience for you, honey." Her father commented, turning the volume on the television down so that the three of them could talk without being too distracted by the sound.

"I agree. Traveling would be a good thing for you to do. And you have no idea how many new friends that you'd make in your travels. That's how your father and I met." Her mother added, flashing her husband a loving smile. "Back then we were about your age."

"Well, together forever, right babe?" He asked, winking at her. "I had to wait for you long enough. How many years was it again?"

"Oh, you're just a big old flirt." She replied, smacking him gently in the chest with the back of her hand. They looked at each other for a long moment, and then their attention shifted back to their daughter.

"If you want to start your Journey, you have our full permission and support. We believe that you can reach your goals, whatever you wish them to be." Her father gave her a warm smile, her mother doing the same.

"And I have a feeling that all your friends would like to escape from Twinleaf for awhile." Her mother contributed as her husband took her hand into his own.

"I have the feeling that you're just trying to get rid of me." Laura said, sounding serious, but joking.

"Darnit! Tracey! She's got us figured!" Her mother responded, her tone joking, as she pretended to be panic stricken by such a claim.

"I didn't give it away Misty! It was all you!" Her father responded, catching hold of Misty's other hand. "Haha! Now I've got you! You'll never escape now!"

As much as Laura thought the way that her parents played around and joked was cute, it didn't help stop the fact that she was starting to feel slightly awkward, so to solve that issue, she jumped out the the chair. "I'm going to start packing." She notified her parents before darting out of the living room, and to her bedroom.

* * *

**It'd be really nice if I had 1 review by the time this story is finished. -hinthint-**


	9. Even if they Don't

**An update, for anyone who is reading. I'd really love a review, please.**

**I don't Own Pokemon, but the OC Characters are all mine. Though in sequels they may not all be mine -hinthint-**

* * *

"Mom, Dad, can I start my Pokemon Journey? I really want to become a trainer, just like you guys!" Were the first words out of Adrian's mouth when both he and his parents were all seated at the dinner table, about to eat. Katrina Ketchum had mentioned how starting their own Pokemon Journeys would be fun, and he fully intended to ask his parents if he was allowed to, even if his friends didn't.

"This is all a bit sudden, isn't it?" Asked his mother. She was a beauty, through and through, or so he'd been told by others. She had ginger and black hair, cut short, and the most beautiful orange eyes.

"True at that, Gardenia, but did we really think that this day wouldn't ever come?" His father said, his green eyes meeting the orange ones of his wife. His violet hair was chin length, and shaggy.

"I know, just he's our baby! He's grown up so fast! It's hard to think about how only ten years ago, he was just a small scrap of life in a little blue blanket..."

"But Mom, ten years is a _really really_ long time!" He said, his own green eyes staring at his mother. Although he had his father's bright green yes, he shared his mother's two-tone black and ginger hair.

His mother sighed, and dug her fork into a small corner of the vegetarian lasagna which she had made for that night's dinner. She looked slightly mournful at the thought of her son, her only child, leaving her and her husband. After long moment, she realized that she was holding a small forkful of her specialty cooking, and she started to eat.

"So, what were you thinking of training? Were you planning on specializing in any type?" His father asked, also taking a forkful of vegetarian lasagna from his plate to eat.

"I'm not sure. It depends on what I choose as my starter, and what Pokemon I choose to catch. I still am deciding what path to take. I'm thinking about the gym challenge, but contests sound interesting too. I thought about doing both, but I want to focus on one thing, rather than to stretch myself between both paths. I was thinking that having all one type sounds interesting, and I'd love to do that, but I'm aware that having a team of all one type makes it easy for you to be beaten, or at least when it comes to your chosen type's weaknesses. But if you have a team of varied types, then you can more easily combat the type weaknesses."

"Someone's been doing their homework." His father commented, while his mother nodded approvingly.

"You've put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?" His mother asked, smiling proudly at him. "You make me so proud! James, he's going to be a great trainer, isn't he?"

Her husband merely smiled and nodded in response. "So I take it that by your saying that, Adrian has your permission to start his journey?"

"Like you said, we can't keep him here forever. He's done his homework on the topic, I can't really say no to him now. Besides, I want him to chase his dreams. I don't want to tie him down, clip his wings so that he can't fly. I know that he's going to make us proud, even prouder than he does now..."

"Then I guess that settles it. After dinner, your mother and I will help you pack, if you want us too. You can leave tomorrow, or whatever day you want to, providing you give us a chance to say good-bye."

Adrian beamed, his green eyes wide. He was slightly shocked, and after a moment to recover, he started eating his dinner.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	10. Two is Better than One

**Here's Rose and Zack for you.**

**Zack: Why does Rose get to have her name listed first?**

**Chaos: Ladies first.**

**Zack: No fair!**

**Rose: Too bad.**

**Zack & Rose: CHAOS!**

**Chaos: Be quiet, both of you and let's get on with the fic. I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

"No! I was first! I got here first!" Came the insistent cry of a ten year old maiden with twin bushy, bright red ponytails on either side of her head. Her hands were on her hips, and her mouth was set in a thin line. Her green eyes shone with determination that she should win the argument.

"No! I was first! You were too slow! I was here first, and that's a fact!" A boy with shaggy light brown hair insisted, his arms crossed. His green eyes shone with the exact same determination of the redhead, and his face was a perfect mirror image of the redhead's expression.

The two continued to glare at the other, seeming to get angrier and angrier when the other refused to give up. Yet they knew that they were just as stubborn as each other, it was a fact that they'd proved at least ten times a day, every day since before they could even talk. Their relationship went beyond the average sibling rivalry, so much so that they seemed to always be at war.

"What are you two arguing about _now_?" Came a feminine voice. The two didn't even need to look to know that their mother, the beautiful blue eyed, brunette beauty that she was, had entered the room. She still wore a bandanna on her head, just like she had since she was their age, something that they knew from the photos of her and their father in photo albums and a select few were framed on the wall.

"I was here first!" The two exclaimed in unison, turning at the exact same time, to face their mother, their eyes pleading her to choose them as the winner of the argument.

"I don't want to hear another word." Came the sterner voice of their father. The twins looked up into their parents eyes, their pleading looks matching that of their twin. They seemed to not realize that their twin was doing the exact same thing right beside them.

Their father was a handsome man, his shaggy green hair and matching green eyes gave him a look of rugged handsomeness. His son had inherited his love of the same shaggy hairstyle, and both of his children had inherited his green eyes. He'd had many, many fan-girls when he was younger, and his son had inherited most of his looks, making it predictable that he might have fan-girls when he was a little older.

"If you two had Pokemon, I'd tell you two to go outside and decide it that way." Their father said, raising an eyebrow questioningly at their motives for such an argument.

"Actually, that's not such a bad idea..." their mother's voice trailed off thoughtfully as she looked at her husband, their eyes meeting. They seemed to have a conversation, with only their eyes. The twins looked on, looking and feeling slightly confused. Their parents nodded, and the silent conversation seemed to end for the moment.

"I agree with your mother. If you want, you can both start your Pokemon Journeys. Tomorrow if you want to." Their father said, putting his left arm around his wife's waist, and pulling her closer to him. They smiled down at their children, who looked completely astounded.

Their previous argument suddenly forgotten, they turned to each other and gave each other a high five. Rose clapped her hands together and jumped up and down to express her excitement. Then, the two dashed forward and hugged their parents. And before dashing off upstairs to their bedrooms to pack their things, their eyes took on a serious gleam. "I'm going to be the best!" They yelled at each other, before racing up the stairs, arguing about it. Their parents just looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

* * *

**I wish for a Review! (I've been playing Corrupt a Wish (: )**

**Please Review! **

**Or if you don't, please at least go to my profile and vote in my Poll. **

**(And if you do both, you will be my favourite)**


	11. Can't Buy the Truth

**One more chapter after this, then our conclusion, and this story will be complete. That doesn't leave much time left for you to leave reviews, so please review!**

**I don't Own Pokemon, but these OC's are all mine**

* * *

The front door creaked as it was opened, announcing the entrance of a boy with spiky brown hair and dark red eyes. After a moment of just lingering in the doorway, he closed the door behind him. He liked coming home after a fun day out with his friends.

He took a deep breath, and casually made his way to the living room, where he could hear his parents watching the television. His father was a famous Pokemon Researcher, as well as a Pokemon Poet, while his mother was even more famous for she was one of the Sinnoh Region's top 5 Coordinators. The two of them were standing in front of the couch, his father's arm around his mother's shoulders, and his mother's arms around his father's waist.

The boy, who was ten years old, looked exactly like his father had at his age, with one minor difference. He had his mother's eyes. Her big, beautiful dark red eyes. Apart from his eyes, it was often difficult to see the relation between him and his mother. He acted more like his father than he did his mother, but his goals were closer to that of his mother, but definitely not the same as she had once worked hard to achieve.

"Oh, hey Dean." Greeted his mother, her normally spiky bright red hair was in need of a trim, and had grown long, long enough that it was no longer spiky.

"How was your day, son?" His father asked, his brown hair even spikier than his son's was.

"Great, as usual. Kitty suggested that we start our Pokemon journeys." Dean replied, flopping down into a poofy armchair.

"What a great idea." His father commented, while his mother nodded in agreement.

"What do you want to do?" His mother asked, looking at her son expectantly.

"I want to follow the gym challenge, then battle the elite four. Hannah and Kitty are going to be following that same path for sure, but I don't really know what everyone else wants to do when they get their Pokemon." Dean replied, looking from his mother to his father, then back again. "Maybe Shen too, though I'm not sure. I know that the twins are definitely going to be coordinators."

"Well, you won't reach your goals if you stay here in Twinleaf Town. If you want to start your journey, we'll support you all the way. When you challenge the elite four, and the champion, We'll be here, watching the entire thing on the tv, cheering you on the whole time." His mother said, giving him a warm smile.

"Yes. I know that you'll accomplish great things, and not just because we're famous and the most awesome parents in the universe." His father added.

"Well, mom is the most awesome mom in the universe, but I don't know about you, dad." Dean said, making both his face and voice as serious as possible, even though he was joking.

"Haha, take that Gary!" His mother said, shoving he husband playfully as she laughed.

"That's not fair! I bet you bribed him! You must have paid him to say that!" Gary exclaimed, looking very hurt by the comment as he jumped over the couch and pulled Dean out of the armchair. He held him in a headlock and began to give him noogies.

"You can't buy the truth, honey." His redheaded wife quipped, sitting down on the arm of the couch.

"Dad, stop!" Dean panted as he continued trying to struggle out of his father's grasp, still failing to escape.

"No! Not until you admit that I'm the bestest most awesomest father in the universe!" Gary answered, continuing to give his son noogies. Jokingly, he added, "I'm forbidding you to start your Pokemon journey until you admit it!"

"Fine! Fine! You are the bestest most awesomest father in the universe!" Dean continued struggling, still panting for breath between each syllable.

"See! Take that Zoey!" Gary said, looking defiantly at his wife as he surrendered his hold on his son all at once, letting him drop to the floor.

"Doesn't count if you have to use force to get him to say it." Zoey teased her husband, coming over and poking him in the side.

"Hello, dying here!" Dean exclaimed before struggling to his feet, laughing.

"Yeah, well go be dying somewhere else." Gary said, motioning with his hand for him to go away, all in a joking fashion.

"I see I'm loved." Dean commented dramatically, acting like he was very upset.

"Oh get over it." Gary answered, acting like he didn't care at all.

Zoey sighed and shook her head in mock disapproval before she muttered to herself jokingly, "Boys."

* * *

**Love Gary Oak? Love Zoey? Love Redvineshipping (GaryxZoey)? Ever heard of it before?**

**I love you all, and I'll love you more if you review!**


	12. Pink Pajamas

**Hello! Please review if you like the story, please.**

**I don't own Pokemon, but I currently own all the OCs in this story.**

* * *

Her long black hair was confined to a braid, and was still damp after her shower. Her beautiful blue eyes were bright with excitement. She was barefoot, and walking around in her pajamas, which consisted of a light pink tank top and baggy matching pink pajama pants.

She ran down the stairs, looking for her mother and father, who she eventually found sitting on the porch swing together on the veranda. They were watching the starlit night sky together, hugging each other close. She pushed the screen door open, and her parents looked around at her, both smiling at their daughter.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad." She greeted them, leaning against one of the veranda's posts.

"What's up Kat?" Her father asked.

"Can I start my Pokemon journey?" Katrina answered.

"I remember when I started my Pokemon Journey, like it was yesterday." Dawn sighed, her eyes getting all dreamy.

"Me too." Ash nodded.

"No time for flashbacks!" Katrina exclaimed before her parents could drift off into their memories.

"Alright." Her parents replied in unison, before catching each other's eye and laughing.

"Alright you won't go into flashbacks or Alright I can go on my journey?" Katrina asked, standing up straight.

"Both." Dawn replied simply, turning to her husband and giving him a half-smile.

Before either parent could say anything further, Katrina jumped in the air, clapping her hands, then kissed each parent on the cheek before racing back indoors, seemingly to pack her things for her new adventure.

"Our little girl is ready to spread her wings and fly." Dawn sighed, putting her head on Ash's shoulder sadly.

"Yeah, she is." Ash said, resting his chin on his wife's head.

"We've known that this has been coming for awhile now..." Dawn sighed.

"Yeah, and she's going to make us even prouder. But what I don't think she realizes is that she is under a lot of pressure. After all, you are a Champion Coordinator, as was your mother. I am a Pokemon Master, like my father. People are going to be expecting great things from her, not that I don't think she can rise to the challenge. I just hope that she can handle all the pressure." Ash said, sounding so intelligent and mature that it left Dawn silent for a long moment.

"You're right. She'll get disheartened when she doesn't win a few battles and/or loses a few contests in a row. Every trainer, ever Coordinator loses, and must endure a losing streak. We both went through it, but I hope she realizes that it takes a losing streak to make you a better trainer, losing makes you stronger, smarter."

"You were under a lot of pressure because your mother was a Champion Coordinator. Think of how much pressure she's going to be under because both her mother and grandmother were Champion Coordinators. And it's the same for the league path. Whichever path she decided to take, it's going to be hard for her."

"I don't think she realizes that she just walked into the fire."

* * *

**And there's the star of the series, Kitty Ketchum, daughter of Ash Ketchum and his wife Dawn.**

**Please review and/or vote in my profile poll!**


	13. Conclusion

**And here is the final chapter of the story, the little piece at the end, where the narrator talks. So while reading, please imagine the narrator from the Pokemon Anime reading it to you, which is what I was doing while I was writing it lol.**

* * *

And so, our heroes have all asked their parents one very important question each, and each has received a very promising answer.

Whichever goal they will be striving to reach, they are now on the path to reaching them. Determination and hard work are the next steps to victory for our heroes.

**To be Continued...**

* * *

******Please Review and/or vote in my Profile Poll!**

******Review Question: ****_Who is your favorite Character? If everyone adores one particular character, I'll probably make that character become one of the main ones as I whittle down the group to a more manageable size._**


End file.
